


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by DeceivingYouWillHurtMeToo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, but theyll be at the top of each chapter, idk any more, thomas sanders - Freeform, tw murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceivingYouWillHurtMeToo/pseuds/DeceivingYouWillHurtMeToo
Summary: just oneshots





	1. Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Tw; panic attacks

Virgil was anxious, to say the least, he was getting two roommates today, who he knew nothing about, so his anxiety was on the fritz, what if they were murderers, what if they hated him, what if-  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he shot up off of the sofa, panicked as he walked to the door and opened it.  
In front of him were two male idols, both of which Virgil knew, his greeting for the new roommates died on his tongue and all he let out was an embarrassing squeak.

The two idols were Remy Nocturne and Patton Hart, two talented musicians, and artists. Patton gasped at the boy in front of them, he was adorable!   
"Hello! I'm Patton Hart, this is Remy Nocturne, we're your new roommates! But, I'm guessing you know that" He smiled at Virgil, Remy took a sip of his Starbucks, smiling as well.  
Virgil whispered come in and opened the door more, locking it once they were inside.

Remy smirked, the stranger was so cute! Maybe even cuter than his boyfriend, Patton, and trust him, that's a hard feat to accomplish.  
Patton looked at the roommate, who was shrinking in on himself. "So, if I may ask, what's your name?" Virgil replied by saying he was Virgil Noir. "You're adorable, I'm sorry Pat, but he's mine now" He walked over and hugged him close, watching Patton's fake jealous expression. Virgil thought he was genuinely hurt and maneuvered out of Remy's grip then to his room.

The two popstars looked at each other, worrying but decided against checking up on him because he knew that he'd be overwhelmed, and they didn't want to do that.

Virgil was panicking more than he had about the thought of the roommates. Oh God, Patton probably hates him already. Do you know how it feels when a person you idolize hates you? If you do, its heartbreak to an extent.  
What if Virgil was the reason they break up? It'd be his fault, he'd be blamed, he didn't want to go through that harassment again.  
His thoughts kept spiraling throwing him into a panic attack, he had trouble breathing, his vision grew darker, he could barely hear anything—  
"Hey, shh, it's okay, listen to me, can I hold you, Dear?" W- Who's voice was it, someone he most likely trusted so he nodded, getting pulled into a gentle hug, the person placed one of Virgil's hands on their heart. "Can you copy my breathing?" Virgil tried to listen to the voice, but he failed, causing him to whine and panic more, "Hey, hey, its okay, your doing great Hon, can you breathe in for four" In four, "hold seven" hold seven, "and out for eight" out eight, "now repeat, okay?" He repeated the process about 16 times, calming down enough to realize who it was, Patton. "Can you tell me 5 things you see?" Virgil looked around a little. "Y-you, me, fl-floor, one..two...three.., wall and m-my bed" Patton nodded, keeping Virgil close. "Now four things you can touch" Virgil felt around a little, "You, my hoodie, f-floor and the b-bed" The Idol smiled in approval, asking about three things he could hear. "B-birds, wind and our heartbeats" Patton hummed, "2 scents?" He thought about it, "Air freshener and the scent of the rain" He smiled a little. "And finally, one thing you can taste" Virgil's panic was gone now, thanks to Patton, he helped him. "My tears"

Patton nodded in approval, kissing his head. "Do you feel better, Hon?" Virgil nodded, cuddling into Patton a little. Remy entered the room with some Chamomile Tea for the three of them, walking over to the pair on the ground, he sat in front of them. "Heya Virgil, want some tea?" Virgil looked up at Remy and nodded politely.

Once they had the tea, Virgil was on the verge of slumber, panic attack's wore him out an awful lot.  
Remy was on one side of him and Patton on the other. The anxious man leaned on Patton, sleeping.  
Remy smiled at him, "My god, babes, he's so adorable" Patton nodded. Holding him close. "I want him Rem, so do you, don't you," Remy nodded "maybe we can ask him when we've settled in" He nodded and the plan was in motion.

Cut to a few weeks later, the trio spent a lot of time together in the apartment. Although Virgil didn't speak much and flinched when the pulled him close, talking about how he was theirs, he was content.

Virgil was making 'Fajita's, a family recipe of his handed down to him by his mother.  
Whilst he was cutting up the ingredients, he didn't notice Remy enter the kitchen. Knocking at the door, however, alerted him, jumping when he saw Remy. "M-make sure it doesn't burn please" he ran to the door, greeting whoever was there, the postman. He signed for the package and shut the door. Placing it on the counter he went back to the kitchen. Washing his hands he continued cooking.  
Remy hugged him from behind, loosely so Virgil knew he could shake him off, but he didn't. This made Remy smile, "Pat and I have to ask something of you after dinner, Dear" They always gave him pet names, making Virgil wonder if they did that to everyone.

Virgil put the food on the plates so meticulously that you'd think Gordon Ramsay did it. He picked up two plates and placed them on the table where Remy and Patton sat, calling them for dinner and getting his own.  
During the dinner, Patton kept telling him how much it tastes so good! Or that it was perfect. Remy agreeing every time.  
"This recipe is awesome Virge! Where'd you find it?" Virgil's eyes lit up a little more, "It's a family recipe, my great, great Papa made it"   
Once dinner was finished, Virgil put the dishes in the sink, about to clean them when Patton took his hands and pulled him, gently, to his room.

Patton's room was a baby-blue/pastel aesthetic type room. There was a bed in the corner, a desk next to the window and a few miscellaneous items and a closet on the door side of the room.  
"Can we ask you something? But don't feel pressured to answer, okay?" Virgil nodded, anxiety going up until Remy assured him it was nothing bad at all.  
"Since we've first seen you, we have fallen in love with you" Patton started, "and we were wondering if you'd like to join our relationship?" The two Idol's looked at Virgil.  
Virgil was in disbelief, recounting what was just said, he looked up at them and nodded, "I'd love to"

The night was filled with cuddles, kisses and love.


	2. Deceit Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw; Insecurities  
Roceit  
Hurt/Comfort

Deceit sighed and looked in the mirror, the others had accepted him, but he still didn't, he probably never would, he didn't deserve it.

He went to the Commons, 'disguised' as Patton, except minus the glasses and cardigan around his shoulders. Virgil and Logan were in the commons, they saw when 'Patton' came in, Virgil, shaking his head, "Y'know, you don't have to disguise now Dee"   
But Deceit did, he wasn't supposed to be accepted and loved, he was supposed to be cast away and ignored.

Logan sighed in slight annoyance, all Deceit has done since they accepted him was be them, rather than himself, and to be honest? He was getting sick of it. "Deceit, please, just stop, you are yourself, not us, stop acting like it" This of course, actually kinda hurt Deceit... But it was expected. He turned away back to his room, passing Roman, by this point he was himself again, Roman had greeted him but was met with silence, which confused him, he watched Deceit go in his room, he heard the lock click shut.

Roman frowned and walked into the Commons, "Does anyone know why Dee is upset?" Logan rolled his eyes, "He's just being dramatic, I told him off for disguising as one us, again" Logan stood up and made his way to his own room, Virgil sighed, "Where's Patton, he knows how to help Deceit"

Unbeknownst to the others, only Roman knew of Deceit's insecurities, he knew that Deceit didn't feel like he should be included, accepted, but nonetheless, he guessed this is what made him sad again. "Patton is resting due to being worn out from last night," Patton had cleaned the entire mindscape, even cleaning Romans room before he was told by Roman to rest, "I'll check on him, Virgil, do not worry your little emo head" he joked and walked to Deceits room.

"Hey Love, may you unlock your door so I can come in?" A few minutes passed before Deceit unlocked and opened the door, immediately hugging his princely boyfriend, Roman heard him mumble something from on his chest, "What was that Mi Amor?" Deceit moved his head to Roman could hear him, "why do they care about me Ro" Now, before you ask, they had been boyfriends before he was even introduced in the series, no one except for Roman liked him, and he was fine, but he felt out of place now and it was just overwhelming the amount of love, support and affection the others gave him, he was fine with Roman, and only Roman.  
"Because you are an amazing person," he moved them inside Deceits room, closing the door with his foot, "they just don't know your boundaries" he led them to Deceits bed, laying them both on it, "now, how about we rest and talk about this later? Okay, My Love?" Deceit just nodded, already nodding off next to his warm boyfriend.


	3. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw; murder  
Assassination  
Ghosts  
Homework

"Don't tell me how to live my life!" Roman said, watching the other give him a deadpan facial expression.

"You're a ghost, Roman," Logan said to the ghost, turning back to his work, "Besides, I was only asking if you could go do something else instead of bothering me as I am trying to get my homework finished." Logan was the grade A kid, he never got anything less than an A, and he wasn't going to ruin that because of one ghost.

Roman flew around the room, inspecting everything, "well, I can't exactly leave unless you're going somewhere private or going to sleep so," he looked out the window, "you're stuck with me"  
Logan had known this ghost for- he looked at the clock -for 6 minutes and he was already getting annoyed at him, "Well how do I get rid of you" Roman looked at him, hurt in his eyes, but he didn't show it, "You can't unless I pass on, or you die" He grew quieter, he had always been lonely, but he was nothing other than kind to anyone he met, yet, he had apparently annoyed someone to point where they got an assassin to kill Roman.

Logan groaned in frustration, "Just, let me do my homework and then I'll entertain you" He said, continuing his homework.

Roman smiled, turning to look outside, he would go out there, but as previously mentioned, he couldn't leave without Logan, and he couldn't phase through walls and the like.

It was quiet for another half hour before Logan had finished, "Mr. Picani gives us the weirdest homework, I'm telling you" He stood up and stretched.  
There was another reason Logan was stuck with Roman, he was a direct ancestor of the assassin who killed Roman.

"Now, shall we watch something to appease you?" He internally regretted asking Roman, as Roman's eyes lit up, meaning he was going to want something Logan probably hated on.  
"Can we watch Snow White and the Seven Dwarves? Please?" He begged Logan agreed to make him stop pouting, goddamn the ghost make him feel guilt.

It was 11:28 pm and Logan had fallen asleep, Roman was next to him to make sure he was okay, it wasn't like anyone else could see him anyway. He liked this kid, he'd enjoy watching him grow up.

If only Logan wasn't a bargaining chip to protect the rest of his family.

Logan was executed by a relative of Roman, Logan was killed, huh, karma really comes and collects your debt soon enough.  
But Roman had grown close to him and was broken when he was killed, unaware Logan actually stayed in a ghost form.  
It took a year for them to meet again, and when they did, they made a promise to never leave each other again.


	4. Brotherly Anxceit Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of a post I saw on Tumblr, https://prinxiety-logicality-thomathy.tumblr.com/post/184791057357/brotherly-anxceit

Deceit smiled at his baby brother, Virgil was so adorable, he placed his bowler hat on Virgil, he gasped, "Where is Virgil, do you know?" He smiled as Virgil giggled, the storm cloud took the hat off, "Here I am Bubby!" Deceit smiled, Virgil put the hat, "Virgil, where'd you go?" Deceit mused, Virgil, put the hat back on Deceit, "I wuv you Bubby," Deceit melted at his brother's adorableness, "I love you too, VeVe"

~

Virgil sighed, his 'brother' had told him he was never to go to the barrier, but, he was so curious! He wanted to know what was on the light side, the darkness got boring easily, and Deceit was always busy nowadays. He trudged through his room, leaving it and closing the door, he quietly and sneakily walked to the barrier, just as he got there, he saw someone leave on the other side, he saw a hint of red, he got curious and just as he was about to cross the border, he was pulled back.

"What are you doing? Why are you here? I told you not to come here, why did you disobey the one rule I gave you?" Deceit said, Virgil loved him, but he was getting too much, "Sorry," he said than sank back to his room, he'd go later tonight when Dee was asleep.

~

This went on for around a year, Virgil going to the border at night, meeting someone who went by Princey, they became friends, and Virgil drifted away from Deceit. Deceit wanted his little brother back, the one who was happy and liked his hat and didn't want it gone.

He went to check on Virgil, only to find him gone, he panicked then had a thought, "The border-" he rushed to the border, he was too late, there, on the light side, was his baby brother, Virgil, with the light sides Patton and Roman, he felt heartbroken, Virgil looked happy, for once, he was happy.... If you love him let him go... Tears gathered in his eyes, let him go, he's happy, he has something that you couldn't provide.

Virgil looked over at the Dark side one last time. He saw his brother in tears, he was about to say something when Deceit walked away, though it was painfully obvious that he was crying.  
Virgil looked guilty. He left his brother without even a goodbye, but he was going to be happier here. Perhaps this is why Deceit never crossed the border to get him back, to allow him happiness, he turned to Roman and Patton, "let's go" Roman had told him about the scripted series they did and how they needed someone to play villain, he took up the role.

That is.... Until 'Can Lying be Good?!' He saw his brother again, but they had both changed, he didn't have the hoodie that his brother gave him anymore, and when the video ended, Deceit went to Virgil's old room in the Darkscape, he didn't leave the room, he had cried himself to sleep.

He missed his brother, but, his brother was happy without him, and Deceit was happy that he was at least happy somewhere....


End file.
